Tersa
Jal Tersa was a member of the Kazon-Pommar and an acquaintance of Neelix. In 2372, Kathryn Janeway, the commanding officer of the Federation starship , was considering an alliance with the Kazon. During a briefing aboard the Starfleet ship, Neelix notified Janeway of a nearby planet named Sobras, where the Kazon-Pommar had founded a colony. Although Neelix did not mention Tersa by name, the Talaxian chef revealed that he knew one of the colonists on Sobras who owed him some favors. Neelix offered to meet with Tersa and ask whether his maje, the leader of the Kazon-Pommar, would be willing to agree to an alliance. Janeway approved of Neelix's plan and told the Talaxian to proceed. After traveling to Sobras in a shuttlecraft, Neelix entered a night club on the planet's surface and asked the Kazon bartender where Tersa was. The Talaxian soon found Tersa working on a puzzle and sitting at a table, alone. The Kazon jumped when Neelix crept up on him and angrily told the Talaxian that sneaking up on a man could be dangerous. Neelix claimed that he never intended to scare Tersa, but explained that the Kazon Jal seemed completely engrossed in his puzzle. Tersa informed Neelix that a dancer behind him had shown him the puzzle. He added that the first man to solve it, and move only two rods to change it from a dodecahedron to an icosahedron, would have the privilege of spending the night with the dancer. Neelix took a seat at Tersa's table and offered to help with the puzzle if the Kazon Jal agreed to listen to him first. Neelix told Tersa that, since their last meeting, the Talaxian had become an influential member aboard a starship named Voyager. However, the Kazon man commented that Neelix's position on the vessel was extremely well known. Tersa stated that, after the last time that Neelix visited the night club, the Talaxian would have been restricted from entering the bar if it was not for his posting on board the Starfleet craft. When Neelix inquired as to the possibility of the alliance, two Kazon guards entered the bar and pulled Neelix up from his seat. Tersa claimed that he did not know Neelix, calling the Talaxian a babbling lunatic, and Neelix was thrown out of the bar. Later, Tersa helped organize a meeting in a conference room on Sobras between the leaders of several Kazon factions and Voyager s senior staff. He decided upon the shape of the table and the seating arrangement that would be used. Shortly before the meeting, Tersa showed Neelix around the conference room and asked whether the choices he had made were acceptable. Although the Talaxian was keen to discuss the possibility of an alliance, Tersa feared that he could be executed if he was heard talking about it. Neelix warned Tersa of the consequences if the Kazon Jal had not fully informed the Talaxian of everything he was aware of. However, Tersa quietly assured Neelix that he had. Raising his voice again, Tersa thanked Neelix for helping to organize the meeting on Sobras and told the Talaxian that his maje had rewarded him for the honor of hosting the conference on the planet. When Tersa left the room, Neelix notified Captain Janeway that the Kazon Jal seemed afraid, as if he thought that the meeting would not go smoothly. Tersa soon returned to the room and announced the first majes, bowing as each Kazon leader entered. Indeed, the meeting was not completely successful. The Trabe, defeated oppressors of the Kazon, made a violent attempt to assassinate the members of the gathering. Luckily, the Starfleet crew managed to escape the conference and transport to Voyager, forcing the Trabe ship attacking the conference to withdraw. Due to Tersa's sense of foreboding, the crew of the Federation vessel was able to leave the meeting in ample time to stop the Trabe assault. ( ) de:Tersa Category:Kazon